


Time Left (#90 Countdown)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [150]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I'm not happy with this but it's the best out of a whole lot of garbage. If I can ever get the words flowing better I will rewrite it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Left (#90 Countdown)

Sinclair held out three fingers.

Ian felt his pulse quicken. He usually didn’t breach.

Three

He only had three toenails on one foot. Charlie never asked why.

Sinclair held up two fingers.

Just two hours ago he’d argued with Charlie about how much opposition they would face.  
Two weeks into boot camp he’d snapped, picked a fight, gotten pounded but he couldn’t stop laughing

One finger.

One second left.

More time than it took for one of Ian’s bullets to hit its target.

More time than it took to pull a trigger once the order was give.

One second left.


End file.
